Terra Monsters Online
Terra Monsters Online was a massive Multiplayer Online Game in which you had the ability to battle, chat, rank up, and even customize what color your terramonster is! This is later rumored that it was a "Beta Test" for the actual Terra Monster IOS Games. Terra Monsters Online was created in March 8, 2012, and was available on Kongregate on April 19, 2012, before moving onto many other websites to create a vass variety of different people from different websites like Facebook. The server is later shut down due a rumored, money shortage and less people playing it because it was too buggy and glitchy. No one could get pass the login screen. 'Historic Events' ''Hack of 2012 The '''Hack of 2012' was a massive hack that left Terra Monsters into pieces barely two months after it's release, causing everyone to their data. The Social Titans Foundation announced that Terra Monsters will not be working until they recover everyone's data. This caused mayham and restless users in wonder if they will ever get their work worth of data back. In the end Social Titans created the "recovery button" in which allowed users to recover their accounts, IF, they knew what level their monsters were and what monsters were in their team. ''Thief by Recovery Button Many users began having their data stolen from others who wanted to be like them. Any user with a Narwhalite or very high level monsters were targets. Though rumors said that Social Titans took down the data thiefs due to complaints. Later the "Recovery Button" turned into a code that was needed to be written in the chat in order to active it. This is to protect newer players from trying to "Steal" people's identities. Equinair Hack The '''Equinair hack' was a odd hack that involved the Equinairs in Skyward. A Hacker created them to be invincible, causing mayham as users were catching them, after many long tries, and using them against other players unfairly. This also caused problems for people traveling through Flockhart Forest. These equinairs stats were way above normal, and their HP can range over 10,000. These creatures made XP farming quite easy. Even after the hack was patched, those with an Equinair still had their after effects which was only with their HP. Once it was used up, it could never be as high as it use to be. 'Trivia' *Did you know: LunaHydreigon, Carthaginian, Nconspicuous, EarthSensei and some of the retired Terra Rachers on the wikia were part of the "Beta Testers" when the game first came out? *Terra Monsters Online was completely removed from Kongregate in 2015. What remains of it's coding still stands in a page that is no longer linked to the Terra Monster's official website. Link *Did you know the Terra Monster Wikipedia was actually the first Wiki? It was originally owned by jd141 long ago before this wikia was created. Though, jd141 claimed he was hacked, and over time, the wikipedia version of Terra Monsters vanished. No trace left behind. *Jonathan and Andrew, the devolpers, were always very active on Kongregate, many rewards were given and also contests like the Robonax in which the first three people to catch Robonax were given 100 terra dollars. On Kongregate, those three were Gadzooks3 aka LunaHydreigon, EarthSensei and TyrannoGamer in their respective places. It is unknown to who the other winners were on other sites, if there were one. *No Creatures actually exist within the game. This is a glitch in a monster's name, but they are catchable and were very easy to catch. Few users had a Aquarin which was a "No Creature". *Did you know Cross Country Railway was a very glitchy place. In Ocean Road, there was a glitch in which you could walk to Shrieking Hallow though it would take a long time. *Lots of the monsters that appeared in Terra Monsters, the app, were never introduced into Terra Monsters Online. *Legendaries were never fully introduced into Terra Monsters Online. *The game was known to never have been finished. *Long ago you could catch Celestail in Spoompkin Hallow but had a somewhat low rate of spawning, it was a big bug. *There were customized colors that can be bought for Terra Dollars for Niptune, Aquanine, Carnivice, Pandora, Pandorum, Flofox, Wintail, Cyclonine, Tomaling, Ragewyrm, and Tortitank. *Terra Monsters Online was the only game to have your first party monster to follow you. *In Ranches, Terra Monsters had their own sprites to move around freely. *Healing monsters took an extremely long time, it could take 3 hours to heal a Level 70+ Monster. *To evolve monsters, you would have to constantly feed them food and wash them to gain Evolution points which were a pain to get as you would have to wait days for it to evolve. *There were secret codes that allowed you to let your monster relearn a move. *Most of the monsters were shown as the same style of artwork so that they fit into the game easily. *There was a level system in which you would battle other trainers to level up to a higher stage. *Guild battles were introduced into the game at a buggy state where you could battle other Guilds. 'Retired Monsters' 'Retired Locations' The Cross Country Railway was a train track where you could travel from Ocean Road to Shrieking Hallow. 700px 'Avatar Customization Retirement' In Terra Monsters Online, you could customize your character with free materials or with Terra Dollars and/or Honor Points. 'Female' 'Male' 'Accesories'